Digital versatile discs (DVDs) and Blu-ray (registered trademark) discs (BDs) are frequently used as information recording media for recording various contents such as movies and music.
In those discs, various types of data, such as video, audio, and reproduction control data, are recorded in a data recording format prescribed in advance.
For example, a Blu-ray (registered trademark) disc movie (BDMV) format is used as a data recording format for BDs.
In order to reproduce record data in the BDMV format, it is necessary to have a program for reproducing BDMV format data.
Recently, there have increased users who view contents such as movies on portable terminals such as a smartphone and a tablet terminal.
Not all the portable terminals have a reproduction application compatible to the BDMV format. Therefore, in the case where record data in a BD is copied to a medium of a portable terminal, it is necessary to convert a format thereof to a format other than the BDMV format, which is reproducible by a reproduction application of the portable terminal, to record a content.
Note that data copy processing between media is disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-98765) and Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-222078).
As a data recording format standardized in consideration of the use of data with a portable terminal or the like, there is an MP4 format (hereinafter, referred to as MP4).
Many portable terminals have a reproduction application capable of reproducing MP4 data recorded in the MP4 format, and therefore, in the case where a content is recorded on a medium of a portable terminal, the content needs to be recorded in the MP4 format.
Therefore, for example, in the case where data in the BDMV format is copied to a medium such as an SD card for use in a portable terminal, it is necessary to perform copy processing including format conversion from the BDMV to the MP4.
However, there is no specific proposal for this format conversion at present. In the case where format conversion is not securely performed, a content may not be reproduced in a destination to which the content is copied.